someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hungry Gourd
While driving on a certain two-lane highway, you will find yourself hungry, regardless how long it's been since you've last eaten, or how much. No other vehicles will be on the road, and the only sign of life will be the vegetation surrounding the road you drive on. Eventually, you will find a restaurant with a large hamburger on the roof named, "The Hungry Gourd", and you will also find, to your disappointment, that there appears to be no one inside nor do there appear to be any vehicles in the parking lot, yet, despite this, you'll ignore it, along with the bizarre name of the restaurant, and enter, your stomach compelling you to. When you enter, you will find, as you did outside, the restaurant completely empty, save for the furnishings you would find in any small restaurant. To your left will be two small tables with two small chairs for each. In front of you is a bar with a single stool, and on the bar is a bell. You will be drawn to the bell and, after you sit on the stool, will ring the bell upon an uncontrollable impulse, and, as the sound of the ringing echoes through the empriness of the restaurant, the emptiness of your stomach will overwhelm you and you will fall to the floor, feeling as if you're starving to death. The pain of your stomach's emptiness will grow until you eventually black out. When you awaken, you will find yourself behind the bar, an assortment of food and drink in front of you, but, despite the feeling of starvation, you will ignore it. Eventually, you will find the strength to move and you will pull yourself up, discovering you are indeed in the same restaurant. However, you will notice something odd in the distance from the large window in the front of the restaurant. A large, discolored man will appear over the horizon and approach the restaurant. He will stop, looking both ways, despite there being no cars anywhere on the road, and will enter the restaurant. It is here you will see his full, horrific visage. The man appears discolored, almost sunburned, and is very overweight - a regular glutton. He wears jeans that look as if they will rip completely at any moment and a purple shirt that barely covers his bloated, hanging belly. He will speak to you in what sounds like a foriegn language, almost gurgling as if a copious amount of saliva were in his mouth, but you will make out at least one word: hungry. Horrified by what is before you, you find that the pain of your hunger prevents you from screaming in horror as he approachs and sits before you, resting his thick arms on the counter. The man will look you in the eye and, in that gurgling language, will demand something of you, but you will always be able to make out at least one word of what he wants. This item, which will be food, can be found among the items underneath the counter of the bar. He will do this many times, but how many times varies. The food he asks you to give him will always look like it was cooked by a gourmet chef and any cooked foods will be warm, almost as if it were just removed from the kitchen despite the seemingly long time you've been out cold. If you outright refuse to give him what he wants, he will lunge over the counter, almost as if his obscene weight weren't even present on his body, and will slowly consume you. If you try to consume any of the food, regardless if he asked for it or not, your fate will be the same, except this time, he will drag you into kitchen and, after butchering you alive, will cook the food he wanted himself out of your own flesh. You, in a screaming agony that seems to be like exquisite dinner music to the obese man, will be alive to witness it all, right up until he eats it in front of you, then what's left of your butchered body will be slowly consumed. However, if you steel your nerves, and your stomach, and give him what he wants, he will take and consume it, including the silverware it was placed on, or in. As you continue to do this for as long as your trial lasts, you will notice a single car pass by, and it appears to be the same exact one, but it keeps passing by the restauant over and over again, going in the same direction. Don't even think about storming out of the restaurant to beg for help. You won't even make it to the door before the man grabs you and drags you into the ktichen. If you decide, or just happen, to give the man anything except the item he asks for, he will seem to pardon you and ask for the item he wanted again. If you continue to give him the wrong item, either by accident or on purpose to spite him, he will get up and yell in his gurgling voice and walk out of the restaurant. You can try to open the door and smash the large window, but it will do you no good, for the door is locked and the window is unbreakable. If you attempt to consume any of the food left behind, you will vomit it up, hastening the inevitable. You have been sentenced by the obese man to perish in the restaurant for leaving him hungry, so you too will be left hungry and die from it. Should you give the man everything he wants, or even if you make a few mistakes in the attempt to satisfy him, the man will smile, licking his chops, and, in that atrocious, gurgling language, seem to praise you, complimenting you for the food, and will walk out of the restaurant happily. Your eyes will be fixated on the man until the door shuts. You are free to go, for you have passed the test. However, your eyes will be drawn to the counter, for in place of the bell that was once there now rests a small sandwich, cut into a triangular shape, almost as if it were a gift from the man you just served. Take the sandwich and leave the restaurant as fast as you can, lest your hunger overwhelm you and your fate sealed. As soon as you are safe in your vehicle, you may eat the gift you received from the obese man. However, the visage of the obese man will haunt your nightmares, and every time you feel even the slightest bit of hunger, every time your stomach growls, every time you drive by a restaurant, and every time someone offers you food, you will hear the obese man's gurgling voice echoing within the pit of your stomach, but the words will be crystal clear, as if someone had just whispered them in your ear. "I'm...very...hungry..." MetalShadowOverlord (talk) 09:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Author's Notes This story is the product of me joking around with a friend about a very silly and hilariously bad educational flash game for children called "Pumkin". Don't worry, though, as it is not a troll pasta. I decded that it might be cool to try making this seemingly harmless game into something scary, or, at the very least, take aspects of the game, twist it into a story, and take it from there. I was also inspired by the creepypasta Good's Diner. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story